


「Fullmetal Alchemist x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots of your favorite FMA characters~





	1. Beauty Inside the Armor | Alphonse Elric x Reader

    You backed up slowly, trying to figure out how to get out of the situation. When the robber first appeared demanding your money you assumed that you could easily fight him. That assumption dissipated once he pulled out a knife. You were stuck defenseless and helpless at the hands of a thief and who knows what else he was. You weren’t about to let that happen, though. You stood your ground and refused to give in to the petty thief, even when he began to inch closer with his knife.

      
    “Come on, girly. Just hand over your money and no one will get hurt,” he said in a raspy voice.

      
    Instead of answering you decided to try and run around him but he was too fast, swinging at you with his knife before you could get past him. You dodged the knife but you were back in the same corner as you were in before. The thief proceeded to draw nearer to you, all signs of him not wanting to hurt you were gone. You still had fight left in you but you knew it would be pointless. He was by far stronger and faster than you. Maybe you really should’ve just given him your money and got out while you still could.

      
    Before you could attempt to do anything else, a giant suit of armor ran to the scene and knocked the thief down. Yeah, that’s right. A giant suit of armor. What are the odds? In only a matter of seconds, the thief was knocked out cold and crumpled to a heap on the ground.

      
    The giant suit of armor extended a hand to you which you immediately slapped away. Sure, the guy saved you, but you still couldn’t trust him. Once you slapped his hand away a flash of pain spread across his face even though the impact most definitely hurt you more than it hurt him.

      
    “M-miss. Are you alright?” the suit of armor said in a surprisingly childlike voice. You expected his voice to be deep and gruff, but the reality seemed to fit better than your assumptions for some reason.

      
    The guy in the armor tried reaching for you when you failed to answer. You backed away from him, deciding not to hit him again.

      
    “I only want to help you,” he said, hurt cutting through his voice like a knife.

      
    “How am I supposed to trust you? For all I know, you could be another thief. That suit of armor you wear is a great scare tactic,” you said, crossing your arms.

      
    “I’m not! I swear!” he said, looking frantic.

      
    “Prove it. Take off the suit,” you challenged.

      
    The panicked look in his eyes seemed to have grown stronger after you asked that question. What was that about?

      
    “I-I c-can’t,” he stammered.

      
    “And why is that?”

      
    He looked around checking for any signs of people even though you and he were in an abandoned alley way. Taking a deep sigh, he sat on the ground, his back resting against the wall.

      
    “It’s kind of a long story,” he said, sounding sad. You didn’t realize at first that he was sad about the topic itself, you thought it was only because you were forcing him to share the story. Maybe, just maybe, if you knew that the topic hurt him so much you wouldn’t have forced him in the first place.

      
    “I have time,” you answered, sitting a few feet away from him.

      
    Before beginning, the suit of armor introduced himself as Al, the brother of the famous Fullmetal Alchemist. You’ve heard of the two brothers before but you never heard of their backstory. That’s why you were so shocked after Al told you his story. The reason he was stuck inside a suit of armor, him and his brother’s exhausting and nerve-wracking quest to try and locate the Philosopher’s Stone, and all the other journeys they’ve been forced to endure.

      
    Throughout his story, you moved closer and closer to him without even realizing it. By the time he had finished, you were sitting right next to him, leaving no space between the two of you. After hearing his story, you felt an attraction before the two of you. You felt like you finally found someone who was like you, someone who could understand you. You’ve felt broken and weak for most of your life, you never felt like you could fit in.

      
    But then you met Al, a boy who’s endured so much more than you. On the outside, he seemed like a strong person that shouldn’t be reckoned with. But on the inside, he was just a broken kid, just like you.

      
    The attraction you felt wasn’t for the piece of armor, it was for what was on the inside, the real Alphonse Elric. The true beauty laid inside the rusted piece of armor.

      
    When he finished his story, you took his hand in yours. A tint of pink tainted his face but he didn’t pull away, if anything, he looked more peaceful after you held his hand.

      
    “So, uh, what about you?” he asked sheepishly. “How has your life been?”

      
    You hesitated for a moment, trying to think of all the things to tell him. But after none of them seemed to be even worth mentioning after his side of the story, you know what else you could say that’s true.

      
    “I’m going to forget about my old life, my past. None of it matters now. I’m going to begin a new life, a fresh start to make my life better. It all starts now when I’ve just met a person who’s worth remembering forever and always.”


	2. A Day in Central | Edward Elric x Deaf!Reader

    It was a normal day for you as you traveled into central to do some shopping. The crowd of people hurried past you as you took your time wandering from shop to shop, looking at each object for sale. Every object varied in use, size, color- all leaving you fascinated.

      
    You stepped inside the shop which you originally came to central for. You took your time browsing the other objects before approaching the shopkeeper and handing him the list of items that you wished to buy. He smiled at you in recognition and went into the back of the shop to get the items on your list. You wandered around the shop again, continuing to look at the various items for sale.

      
    It wasn’t long before the shopkeeper came back with a bag full of the items that you ordered. You smiled and waved goodbye to him as you left the shop. Outside the shop, chaos had broken out. People ran for cover as a rogue alchemist destroyed shops and stands, mowing down every person in his way.

      
    It wouldn’t be long before the state alchemists came to stop him but by that time, too many people would be injured or possibly killed. You watched as a little boy fleeing from danger stumbled and fell in front of the rogue alchemist’s next target. Before he could draw the alchemy circle, you dropped your bag and ran over to the boy, sweeping him away from harm’s way. Once safe, the boy began running away from the alchemist again.

      
    He was safe but you couldn’t say the same about yourself. The alchemist quickly spotted you and began to draw another alchemy circle. There wouldn’t be any time to run, you stood there frozen in place.

      
    “Get out of there!” a short, blond haired boy shouted at you as he ran over to the alchemist. Being there no way for you to hear him and that your eyes were too fixated on the rogue alchemist, you continued to stay rooted to the same place.

      
    “What’re you doing? Are you freaking crazy?!” he shouted once again. Realizing that you weren’t going to move, he clapped his real hand and his automail one together and touched the ground, releasing his own wave of alchemy towards the rogue. But the rogue’s alchemy was faster to reach its target and it crashed right into you, knocking you off your feet.

      
    The boy’s alchemy hit the rogue alchemist which knocked him into a wall, allowing the him to create a cage for the rogue until the state alchemists arrived. Soon after, the boy ran over to where you were collapsed on the ground.

      
    “What the hell is wrong with you? You have to be freaking crazy-” he cut off when he noticed shattered pieces of plastic scattered on the ground next to your ear. It didn’t take him long to figure out that it was your hearing aid. He stopped yelling and kneeled next to you, helping you to sit up.

      
    Your body ached from taking that impact but besides your broken hearing aid, you were completely fine. You looked up at the boy who saved you and smiled. Raising up your dominant hand, you brought your fingertips up to your mouth and then extended your hand in thank you.

      
    “I know I saved you but I didn’t think I deserved a kiss for it,” he replied, blushing slightly.

      
    “I don’t think she was blowing you a kiss, Ed,” a suit of armor said from behind the boy. “I think she was using sign language.”

      
    “You’re probably right, Al,” he replied. He turned back to you and helped you stand to your feet. “You look fine but I’m going to bring you to a doctor just in case, okay?”

      
    Although you couldn’t hear him you could read his lips well and nodded at what he said. As you began to walk, you realized that you were a little more injured than you realized. You must’ve sprained your ankle from the impact since it was painful to walk on. You involuntarily grabbed onto Ed out of shock when you felt the pain. Without saying anything, he wrapped a strong arm around your waist to help support your weight.

      
    You expected him to leave once you both made it to the doctor’s house but he never did. Nor did he leave after your ankle was being treated or when you were laying down afterwards. He stayed by your side the whole time and tried to keep you entertained.

      
    Even days after the incident while you were still recovering he rarely ever left your side and when he did, it wasn’t for long. You quickly grew attached to him during those few days and you realized that even when your ankle was better, you weren’t going to leave his side either.


	3. Extinguished Flames | Roy Mustang x Reader

    You ran down the street, gun in hand, as the famous Flame Alchemist ran at your side. A rogue Alchemist was causing mayhem throughout Central, and you, Mustang, and other military officials were ordered to cease the destruction and its source. Everyone split into pairs, you just so happened to be lucky enough to get stuck with Mustang. You believed that his strong will would be the end of him. You were just looking for the chance to put his ego in check.

      
    Up ahead, a loud explosion caught the attention of both you and Mustang. The both of you ran faster knowing that the lives of people were at risk every second the rogue Alchemist was alive and roaming freely. When you reached the corner to where the explosion came from, you took a quick glance to make sure the Alchemist was still there. Although you weren’t able to see him, just being able to watch as the ground rose up and smashed into the nearest building concluded that the Alchemist was in fact there and happily causing more destruction.

      
    “You’ll cause a distraction,” Mustang said as he turned back to face you. “I’ll climb to the roof of this building and as soon as you give me an opening, I’ll use my fire.”

      
    Thinking over what he said, you looked up to the overcast sky and felt the humidity in the air.

      
    “I’m afraid that’s not a good order, sir,” you said with a smirk on your face. Mustang’s face remained firm and serious.

      
    “May I ask why you disagree with my order, Sergeant (L/N)?” he asked in a cold tone.

      
    “It looks like it will rain any moment now. We don’t want your flames going out when we need them most, now do we?”

      
    Your smirk grew wider with the look of disbelief that spread across Mustang’s face. Before he could reply, you pushed him back so he stumbled into the alleyway that the Alchemist was in. The Alchemist saw him right away so Mustang couldn’t go anywhere. He would be the distraction while you took out the Alchemist.

      
    You climbed the side of the building and quickly made it to the top. You stood on the roof and watched the fight progress below you. Every time Mustang made an attempt to burn the Alchemist, he would use the ground as a shield to extinguish the flames. Mustang gritted his teeth, clearly annoyed by the fact that he wasn’t useful in that fight.

      
    “What’s this?” the Alchemist said. “I finally get the honor to fight with the famous Flame Alchemist and this is all you can manage? This isn’t even worth taking my time with, I should just end this now.”

      
    He sent a chunk of the ground hurtling at Mustang which was dodged. But if the speed of the attacks continued at that rate, he might not be able to keep on avoiding them. He sent a glare up to you, commanding you to act soon. You raised your eyebrow at him, challenging him. Gritting his teeth once again, he sent another wave of flames at the Alchemist which were immediately extinguished by a wall of cement the Alchemist used as a shield.

      
    Taking pity on the situation you forced Mustang in, you raised your gun and waited for the precise moment to shoot the Alchemist. Mustang noticed that you were finally ready to end this so he used his flames to back the Alchemist into the nearest corner. Before he could realize what was happening, you pulled the trigger on the handgun and ended the fight and the destruction once and for all.

      
    You climbed off the roof and waited with Mustang in silence for the patrol to come and take away the body. When patrol arrived and the area was sectored off to the public, Mustang approached you.

      
    “That little stunt you pulled back there was risky,” Mustang told you in his usual cold voice. You gulped, finally realizing what trouble you were going to be in.

      
    “I know, sir,” you replied calmly, trying to hide your growing fear.

      
    Mustang looked at you sternly before a smirk of his own plastered his face. He turned away from you before you could show your disbelief. Mustang? Smirking? Now that’s not something you see every day. Before he walked away he said, “I look forward to working with you again, Sergeant (L/N).”


	4. The True Monster | 2003 Teen!Wrath x Reader

    You stood in the kitchen and helped Izumi make that night’s dinner. You were far from being a great cook but you still helped cut up vegetables or whatever small tasks she had you do. Even though it had been over a year since Izumi found you wandering the streets and took you in, you still felt in debt to her kindness. The Elric brothers warned you each time they had visited about how mean Izumi is, but she’s only ever shown kindness to you.

      
    Izumi’s son, Wrath, had also only shown kindness to you considering everything he’s been through. You were never told the full details and you never dared to ask further, but from as far as you knew, he was separated from Izumi as a baby and were only just reunited as a child. Years had passed since then and he was now seventeen. When you first arrived, he was shy and easily frightened. Over the past few months, he seemed to have opened up more to you and you both soon became each other’s only friend.

      
    Based on the pictures you had seen of Wrath as a child, he didn’t seem to have changed much. He had obviously grown taller and wasn’t as frail, but his long black hair was kept the same, only it was more well-kept. The only major difference was his eyes. As a child, his eyes held a little fear mixed with some playfulness. The Wrath you knew today only held sorrow in his eyes. You knew that he must’ve been through a lot but it wasn’t your place to ask exactly what happened.

      
    After dinner was finally ready, you, Izumi, Wrath, and Sig all sat at the table, passing the steaming dishes around to each other. Wrath didn’t hesitate a moment before digging into his food, eating it faster than you thought was possible. You smiled at him, happy that was one thing that never changed about him and probably would never change.

      
    “Slow down or you’re going to choke,” Izumi scolded her son. He nodded and continued eating his food a little slower, but still fast compared to anyone else.

      
    “Hey, Izumi? Can I ask you something?” you asked nervously, meaning to bring up this question before but never had the nerve to.

      
    “You just did,” she replied with a smile before continuing to eat her meal.

      
    “I- You know that’s not what I meant,” you said a bit more seriously. This topic was a serious matter to you.

      
    “What is it?”

      
    “Well, uh, I was wondering…. Could you teach me alchemy?”

      
    “No,” she replied without missing a beat.

      
    “Wha- why? You taught the Elric brothers!” you exclaimed, upset by her abrupt refusal without even giving it a thought.

      
    “They were a…. Special case. Why are you interested in learning alchemy in the first place?”

      
    That was it. Your chance to finally explain why you’ve been holed up in your room for the past few weeks- to tell her about the research you were doing.

      
    “I’ve been looking into my parents’ death and I think I've discovered their murder,” you said a little shakily, still sensitive about this topic.

      
    “I’m not going to teach you alchemy just to get revenge on the person-”

      
    “But that's the thing,” you said quickly, not worrying about the annoyed look she gave you after cutting her off. “What killed my parents aren't human. They're a crime against humanity, complete monsters.”

      
    Izumi, Wrath, and Sig all gave you wary glances, all of which knowing what you were going to say next.

      
    “They're called homunculi.”

      
    Wrath quickly averted his eyes away from you while Izumi stared straight at you, looking somewhat angry.

      
    “I’ve heard of them,” she admitted. “But what makes you think they killed your parents?”

      
    “Because I watched it happen! They have monstrous powers beyond even the best of alchemy. They're capable of killing without even putting much effort into it. I want to learn alchemy so I can kill them all!”

      
    “Enough!” Izumi shouted, startling you in the process. You never saw her this angry before in the whole year you lived with her, this topic really seemed to be a sensitive one to her. “I refuse to teach you alchemy and certainly not if it means allowing you to chase after this foolish fantasy of yours.”

      
    “But they murdered my parents and probably more innocent people-”

      
    “I understand that, but my answer is still no.”

      
    You stood up from the table and stormed to your room with tears flowing down your face. You knew it would be a bad idea, you knew you probably should've gone to the Elric brothers first and asked them. All of the faith you had in Izumi was misplaced, you should've known better than to think that she would actually teach you alchemy. But you needed to learn it somewhere and fast, you wanted to be the one who killed every single Homunculi. You didn't want them to ever walk the world again, to ever be able to harm another innocent person again. They were all monsters.

      
    “Hey, (Y/N)?” a familiar voice said warily at your door. You glanced up to see a nervous looking Wrath.

      
    “Hey,” you replied, quickly brushing your tears away. You gave him a small smile to which he returned hesitantly.

      
    “Can you go on a walk with me…?”

      
    “I’m sorry, Wrath. I’m really just not in the mood right now….”

      
    “Please,” he said desperately. “I really need to talk to you about something.”

      
    You could tell by looking at him that what he had to say was important. Nodding slowly, you followed him outside. The two of you walked in silence for a few minutes, taking in the sight of the setting sun. It would be getting dark soon but it didn’t bother you, you always felt a strange sense of safety around your best friend.

      
    “So what did you want to talk to me about?” you asked him as the sun quickly began to sink lower and lower into the sky.

      
    “Well…. Do you really think all homunculi are bad? I mean, they can’t all be evil, right?”

    You subconsciously tightened your fists in anger. He dragged you all the way outside for this? Didn’t Izumi already talk to you enough about this for one day?

      
    “You don’t get it. They’re monsters, Wrath. They’re not human and certainly don’t give a shit if they end the life of one. They’re all like that, they have to be.”

      
    “Does that mean you think I’m like that….?” he asked quietly.

      
    Before the words could register to you, a hand grabbed your arm from behind and pulled you away. You didn’t even get the chance to resist before some sort of cold metal was placed against your temple.

      
    “Give me everything you have or I’ll shoot the girl,” a shaky voice from behind you said to Wrath.

      
    Wrath spun around at the sound of the voice and the look on his face was unlike what you ever saw from him. He was always the shy and sweet kid, but now he looked downright pissed.

      
    “Let her go!” he shouted, clenching his hands into fists.

      
    “Give me everything you have and I will.”

      
    “I don’t have anything so just let her go,” he said, his anger rising with each second that passed by.

      
    “Stop testing me, kid. Hand over everything you have in the next ten seconds or I’ll shoot her.”

      
    “Please help me,” you choked out, trying your hardest not to cry. You didn’t want your life to end there, you didn’t want to have the same fate as your parents. Especially not after you just discovered the truth behind their death.

      
    Wrath was fuming, obviously not able to hold back his anger much longer. It was your plea for help that sent him over the age, making him completely explode.

      
    “I said let her go!” he roared. His anger cascaded throughout the area allowing you to feel an immense amount of power surging forth. Wrath’s body somehow became one with his clothing and it started stretching out towards you and the man holding you captive. The man quickly pushed you away and stumbled back, obviously afraid of the sight happening before him. Hell, even you were terrified.

      
    The clothing that was now a part of Wrath’s body moved faster than the man, quickly being able to wrap around his throat, taking the life from him. The clothing retracted back and soon enough, Wrath was back to himself while his clothes stayed on him just as they were before. You stared at him with shock in fear as reality struck you hard.

      
    “You…. You’re a homunculus!” you said in horror. Wrath, your best friend and the one person you cared for the most was the very being that you hated the most. And he just killed someone…. He was no better than the homunculi who killed your parents.

      
    “(Y/N).... Wait!” he cried as you ignored him and ran back to the house feeling both anger and sadness. You didn’t know who you were the angriest with, Wrath or Izumi. The only reason she didn’t want you hunting homunculi was because her son was one of those monsters as well. And to think you actually thought she cared about you.

      
    “Why didn’t you tell me he was a homunculus?!” you asked furiously as you swung the door to the house wide open.

      
    She looked up at you, lacking the surprised look you were expecting. She must’ve known he would tell you yet she didn’t bother to warn you? Warn you that your only friend was the very being you despised the most?

      
    “Where’s Wrath?” she asked calmly.

      
    “I asked you a question,” you told her, your anger flaring.

      
    “As did I and I don’t intend on answering first.”

      
    You didn’t bother challenging her, you knew how stubborn she was. You just wanted to get out of that house as soon as possible.

      
    “I left back a few blocks away near the body of a man he just killed. I told you they were all monsters.”

      
    Izumi’s calm expression quickly turned into a shocked one, obviously surprised at that turn of the events. Before she could ask any more questions, you stormed to your room. The second you collapsed onto your bed, you burst into tears, all of the events of that day too much for you to handle. To top it all off, you wouldn’t even be able to stay at that house anymore, the one place you’ve felt safe and loved in years. Even if you wanted to stay yourself, it’s not like Izumi would let you stay after all the things you said.

      
    You heard the door to the house open along with Wrath’s devastated voice. You buried your face into your pillow deeper, not wanting to even think about him. Eventually, you found yourself close to sleep before it was interrupted by the sound of your door opening and Izumi entering the room. You stared up at her warily as you attempted to wipe your seemingly never ending tears away.

      
    “I’m going to tell you a story,” she said, taking a seat in a chair.

      
    “I’m not interested,” you replied, wanting nothing but to escape the horrors of that day and embrace sleep’s gentle arms.

      
    “What a shame because you have no say in the matter,” she snapped. You slowly nodded and rolled over onto your back, realizing that there was no getting out of this.

      
    “Seventeen years ago, I was ready to give birth to my first and only child. Even before he was born, I knew I would love and cherish him forever. When I gave birth to him, it was the happiest day of my life until he died at birth.”

      
    “But then-”

      
    “Don’t interrupt,” she scolded you. “Sig and I were heartbroken over it and I couldn’t bare the thought of my child being dead so I took matters into my own hands and attempted Human Transmutation to bring him back. What was brought back wasn’t my son, it was beyond any creature I had ever seen before. Even so, it soon died as well and I never attempted to do so again. It was only years later when Ed and Al so foolishly attempted the same thing to bring back their mother was when Wrath was born again. Once again a few years later we discovered Wrath on an island and instantly I knew he was my child and knew what he had become. But unlike the other homunculi, he hasn’t repelled humanity away. He used to be human and wishes to be one to the best of his ability. He’s even kept his powers in check, tonight being an exception when your life was on the line. The true monster was the man who threatened to end your life, not Wrath.”

      
    You laid there and thought about everything Izumi told you. It was completely different from everything you thought, could it really all be true?

      
    “I’m not expecting you to be able to take this all in at once so I’ll give you some time. Just think about,” she told you before getting up and leaving your room.

      
    It still scared you how Wrath was so easily able to kill that man but you did understand that he only did it to save your life. He still cared for you, that definitely wasn’t how most homunculi were supposed to be. Maybe Izumi really was right. It would take a long time, but maybe Wrath could once again become your best friend, become the person you cared for the most.


	5. Strays | Alphonse Elric x Reader

     _Meow._

      
    Your eyes grew wide as everyone’s heads turned to you when the adorable sound was heard. You dared to take a quick glance at your bag to where the culprit of the sound was nicely hidden before looking back up at everyone in the room with a sheepish smile.

      
    “Did you just meow, (Y/N)?” Ed asked.

      
    “Hmm?” you said in reply, distracted by trying to think of a way to keep your furry little friend hidden. “Oh, um, no. I only coughed.”

      
    “Uh, huh,” Roy replied, a little irritable that he was interrupted. “As I was saying-”

      
     _Meowwwwwww._

      
    Before you could say anything in defense, Ed stormed over and grabbed your bag, unzipping it to reveal a cute little cat.

      
    “Dammit, you’re just like Al!” Ed exclaimed as the cat jumped out of the bag, rubbing its head against his leg.

      
    “Oh, a cat! Can we please keep this one, brother?” Al asked hopefully as he carefully picked the cat up and gently hugged it, careful not to harm it with the giant metal suit of armor that was his body.

      
    “I've told you a hundred times that we can’t keep a cat,” Ed sighed.

      
    “Oh, come on,” you chimed in. “It's just one cat, it's not like it'll bother you.”

      
    “Taking care of that furball is another responsibility that I don't need.”

      
    “Then Al and I will take care of it! You won't have to do anything for it.”

      
    “We’re always traveling and when that thing wanders away, we’re not looking for it. We can't keep it.”

      
    “But-”

      
    “No,” Ed said sternly, cutting both you and Alphonse off.

      
    “Can we get back on topic?” Roy asked angrily. “As I was saying before, I need you guys to travel south to-”

      
    “Ed can take care of that himself,” you cut in.

      
    “You guys are coming along, right?” he asked.

      
    “No cat, no Al and I. You’ll be going by yourself.”

      
    You crossed your arms stubbornly, not willing to give in after he was so heartless about not keeping the cat. Al looked nervously between you and Ed, not knowing whose side to choose.

      
    “Fine, I didn’t need you guys anyway,” Ed said before storming out of the room.

      
    “Fine!” you yelled after him.

      
    Roy sighed and slowly rubbed his face. “Why am I always stuck working with children?”

    

******

    

    “I think you may have been a little too hard on him, (Y/N). He may seem a little mean, but brother means well,” Al told you as the two of you walked down the streets of Central.

      
    “Yeah, I know,” you replied with a sigh. “I just can’t believe how heartless he was towards the poor cat.”

      
    Before Al had a chance to respond, a stray cat appeared in front of the two of you looking injured. With it limping and looking as if it hadn’t had a good meal in days, your heart absolutely broke for it. You knew it needed someone to nurse it back to health and you wanted to be that person no matter what Ed said. You slowly approached the cat and picked it up gently, careful not to hit its damaged leg.

      
    “Look at this poor thing, Al. We need to take care of it,” you said as you patted the black and white cat’s head softly.

      
    “But what about brother? He’s going to be angry when he finds out that we brought back another cat,” Al said worriedly. It was obvious that he also wanted to help take care of the cat, but make Ed angry was something he wanted to avoid.

      
    “He’ll be away for at least two days. That’ll be plenty of time to give this cat a good meal and wrap up its leg.”

      
    Al seemed to think about it for a moment. “Maybe we could try helping all the cats. I mean, there are so many cats in Central that need food and care, we could try to take advantage of the short time we have without Ed to help as many as we can.”

      
    “Now  _that_  is one of the best ideas I’ve heard in a while.”

    

      
    After a whole day spent looking for injured and hungry strays, the room you shared with the Elric brothers was filled with the cats you and Al rescued. You sent Al out to buy enough food to feed all the cats while you tended to the ones with injuries, wanting nothing more but to see these lovely creatures as healthy as could be. The following day was when the two of you planned to release them all again after they were in the best conditions.

      
    Both you and Al ended up receiving something that neither of you expected; all of these stray’s love and affection. The cats adored the two of you after how good of a job you both did taking care of them. You sat there brushing a beautiful, white-haired cat while Al was doing his best to pet the swarm of cats that surrounded him, all of them purring loudly as they rubbed their heads against his metal body.

      
    “Look, (Y/N)!” he laughed happily. “They’re all so cute. I really wish we could keep them.”

      
    “I know, I wish we could too. But you know Ed would flip out if-”

      
    At that exact moment, something you feared that would happen came to be. The door to the room opened to reveal Ed arriving a lot earlier than expected. He had his head down, fumbling with the sleeve of his coat which distracted him from the sight before him. You and Al froze with eyes wide open, terrified for when Ed finally noticed the abundance occupying the room. Slowly, Ed turned his attention to the room before him and you and Alphonse hugged each other, the two of you being able to tell how angry he was just by the look on his face.

      
 _Meow._


End file.
